


A Little Bit Jealous

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Series: Sanders Sides Kiss Prompts [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Food mention, Jealous Logan, Kissing, M/M, broken glass mention, logan is jealous and flustered, roman is suave and smooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Kiss Prompt 26: Jealous kiss with Logince
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Kiss Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753693
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	A Little Bit Jealous

Logan prided himself on his level headedness. He was proud to be the voice of reason in so many dilemmas, the calming aspect during emotional outbursts, the reality check during daydreams. 

So why. Was Logan. So  _ upset _ to see Roman hanging out with Virgil? 

All they were doing was talking about shared interests! Logically, Logan should see it as a good thing! They were getting along, and then Virgil said something, and then Roman laughed, and then he responded, and then Virgil laughed, and then they laughed together, and they were sitting really close, and then Roman moved closer to show Virgil something on his phone, and then- 

“Hey specs, you okay?” 

Roman’s voice dragged Logan out of his thoughts. 

“I am perfectly optimal, why?” Logan responded mechanically. 

“Dude, you dropped your jam jar.” Virgil pointed out, nodding in the direction of the aforementioned jar. 

Logan glared, and Virgil’s brow knit in confusion. When Logan didn’t let up, Virgil raised his arms in mock surrender, turning back around to focus on something on his phone.

Logan didn’t see Roman assure Virgil he’d be right back. He didn’t see Roman get up from the couch, and he didn’t see Roman as he walked over to where Logan was, cleaning up the shards and spilled jam from the jar he dropped. Logan didn’t know Roman was anywhere near him until Roman was right above him, clearing his throat, asking Logan what all that was about. 

Logan flushed up to his ears, stuttering out some half-assed apology before Roman started waving his hands for Logan to slow down. 

“Hold on, wait, Logan… are you  _ jealous _ ?” 

Logan’s blush grew, something he had though impossible. 

“Am I-? No!” Logan lied. 

Roman raised an unamused eyebrow. “So that’s a yes-” 

Logan let out a resigned sigh. “Yeah, okay, maybe a  _ little- _ ” 

“Of what?” Roman asked. 

That took Logan off guard. “I’m sorry?” 

“What or who are you jealous of?” Roman clarified. 

Logan’s blush grew  _ even more _ , and he absentmindedly noted that he should stop underestimating his ability to embarrass himself. 

“I- … Virgil.” Logan admitted. 

Roman raised an eyebrow. “Oh? How come?” 

Logan shrugged, definitely not pouting. “I guess I just wanted to be the one laughing and spending time with you.” 

Roman smirked. “Oh really?” 

Logan sighed irritably. “Roman, if you’re going to be an ass about this then just forget-” 

Logan was cut off by a lingering peck on his lips, one Roman pulled away from right as he gained enough sense to reciprocate. 

“Roman what-?” 

“It’s a promise.” Roman winked, then schooled his expression into something only slightly more serious. “You don’t have to be jealous of Virgil, Logan. We’re just talking about Disney crack theories.” 

Logan was still reeling. “Why- what- did you- again?” Logan stuttered. 

Roman gave a booming laugh, and Logan lit up because  _ he caused that _ , and it was  _ exhilarating _ , that was his favorite sound, he wanted to play it on repeat, ingrain it into his memory, and- 

Oh. Roman was kissing him again.

_ Roman was kissing him again! _

This time, Logan made sure to kiss back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, your feedback is appreciated!  
> You can also find me on tumblr at [@yalltookmyurlideas](https://yalltookmyurlideas.tumblr.com/) and [@chris-writings](https://chris-writings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
